rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocko's Modern Life Wiki:Manual of Style/Files
The Rocko's Modern Life Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding the standard of its gallery files and how it is used on its articles. It is recommended to be consistent with such to make the wiki's file system up to consistent, high-quality standards relating to the formatting, content, and licensing of such files. File Standards Always remember to refer to the File Policy if a file follows the regulations of the wiki. File Naming System The name of a file should be as clear and descriptive as possible without being excessively long. The style provided here are examples of good naming conventions. * Titlecards: Episodename_Titlecard (i.e. No Pain, No Gain Titlecard) * Episode Screenshots: Episode name number (the episode gallery must be in chronological order) (i.e. No Pain, No Gain 1) ** It's recommended to keep the image count around 200-350. ** Should have no edits (i.e. cropping), logos, watermarks, and/or texts. ** Programs such as VLC can screenshot images more efficiently than manually. * Storyboards: Episodename_Storyboard_with description (i.e. No Pain, No Gain Storyboard Mao Mao fights Darrell) * Promotional Artwork: Episodename_Promo (i.e. No Pain, No Gain Promo) * Model Sheets: Charactername_(design) Model (i.e. Rocko's Modern Life Prom Model) * Backgrounds: Episodename_Background_with description (i.e. No Pain, No Gain Background Pure Heart Valley) * Staff Artwork/Drawings: Description of art (suggested to add the artist name) * Other: The file itself is what the file is that has been uploaded and to be named accurately. : : : For any image/audio file examples: :: "POINT Prep Daytime.jpeg" :: "Rocko's Modern Life Wiki Theme Song.ogg" :: "O Towners.svg" : Examples: :: "Image01.jpeg" :: "Huzzah!.ogg" :: "Screenshot 2017-08-01-6.00.05.pm.png" :: "Tumblr1a2b3c4d5e6f7g.jpeg" This is necessary because it helps to find the image easier through search tools such as Special:Search, the editor's image search, and even external search engines like Google. Format The format for the file must be: For images: An SVG (for simple images usually being scaled), JPG (for photographic/detailed images), or PNG (all-rounder/original quality) for static and GIF for animated. Audio: Ogg with the FLAC codec. The rest are prohibited for security reasons, and videos are uploaded from trusted domains instead. Quality and Size Why File Compression is Important for Wikis Images are important because they make an article and the wiki pop with visual stimulation so one does not become bored. When this is not possible due to the lack of these resources or if they are misused, it poses a problem. Images with a large resolution, for example, can sometimes be unnecessarily large and only serves to mimic what a simple .svg image does: hides the pixels as much as possible when zooming in and maintain the shape of pixels rather than the artifacts. Most wiki users do not have a screen that requires a large resolution, so it is recommended to stick around 1920x1080 for episode shots, around 4000x3000 for character model sprites, and so on, for the sake of convenience. It is not over when the resolution is perfect. What needs to be done next is the compression of the image's byte size. This can be done with various online tools such as lossless compression provided by JPGMini, PNGGauntlet, and so on. Saving an image into a JPG format also works, and while it reduces the size drastically, it is a lossy compression, which means the quality of the image is lost. It is recommended to have the original image and save it as a JPG with 90% quality for the best compression/quality ratio, and the quality itself will have a difference that is barely noticeable to the original work. Other methods exist, but that will need to be found on one's own. File Categorization After the file is uploaded and named properly, the file categories can be applied to them. The wiki utilizes two basic foundational file categories: User files and Gallery files. The categories are mutually exclusive, meaning that if a file is categorized under User files, it cannot use Gallery files at the same time, and vice versa. : User files: User files are any files that are not included in the main-space articles and are used only for discussions, blogs, profiles, or anything that does not involve the articles that make up the main wiki. That is the only category that will stay, that's all it is. If it is used in an article later on, User files will be replaced with Gallery files. Fan art and user edit based images will use User files since there is no way fan art is used on an article. : Gallery files: Gallery files are any files that are in the main-space articles, whether it be on the characters pages or episodes pages. They can be used outside of the articles but in order to be under Gallery files, it must be used in the main article at least once. These categories serve as a replacement to the umbrella Images category, which categorizes User files and Gallery files to be distinguished from the article main-space and non-article main-space files. Despite saying Images, that category does not belong to any of the files in the wiki. Official Staff Artwork Categories The Mao Mao Krew would occasionally release artworks of the show from episodes to characters, and other features such as props, backgrounds, etc. in their social media accounts. When uploading their artworks, make sure they are named properly and posted on the corresponding staff page and to the correct characters and episodes galleries pages. To distinguish the staff artwork from fan art or user edit based images uploaded from the wiki, the staff artwork not only use Gallery files but will be utilizing one of the five categories: category = Gallery files namespace = Category Note that fan art never use any of the official staff artwork categories as they always use User files. Videos and Audio Files Videos are always automatically categorized under the Videos category. If the video is used in the main-space article, add the Gallery files category to it. Audio files such as .ogg will need to be added under the Audio files category. Disclaimer: User files, Gallery files and all of its branches are case sensitive. This means that the categories User files, user files, User Files, and USER FILES are all different categories despite identical spelling. Please follow the correct underline format listed in the categorization guide. File Content The purpose of the file's page is to provide information about the file. This can include its origins, modifications, licensing, and its description and/or purpose. The file must contain: Metadata Metadata is the comments made within an image. They usually tell what has modified it, which date it was modified or created on, who took the picture, the location the picture was taken, and so on. This information is usually added without one knowing, which can lead to the size of a file increasing or worse, having their privacy violated. When adding a gallery image, it is recommended not to have the metadata of an image and should be removed prior to uploading. Programs such as PhotoME allow this to be done. File Usage How a file is used on a page and its given criteria will be detailed here. Gallery Images See mw:Help:Images#Gallery syntax for parameters The gallery must have a simple syntax forming it as long as it makes the images look consistent with each other on the page and wiki-wide. To achieve this, the resolution of the images should be consistent with the page so the wiki can scale the image to have its size consistent with the rest while maintaining its quality. This only goes for the gallery section. For any other section, the gallery should have a simple syntax forming it as long as it makes the images look consistent with each other on the page and wiki-wide. If other options make the set of images look better (for example, a panorama or "pack"), then the appropriate syntax may be utilized. Audio Audio on pages is to be used when text cannot describe a subject, no video is available, or if the page is excessively large (to save data). In this case, an audio file can be its placeholder or permanent holder on the page. ---- Credits to the OK K.O.! Wiki’s Manual of Style/Files along with the original author.